Doomsday Cult
History Origin The Doomsday Cult, also known as Doomsdayers or as Doomsday, was formed when the last members of the Kryptonians civilization arrived on the planet Earth. The three survivors of the House of El departed their home planet of Krypton when a catastrophic chain of events led to its destruction. This saw the family patriarch Jor-El depart his homeworld in order to allow his wife Lara Lor-Van and his son Kal-El to survive the extinction of their species. Upon arriving on Earth, they were shown to possess superhuman abilities due to the yellow sun present in the solar system which they used to better their relationship with the native human race. Following their positive public reaction, they decided to settle at El Tower in Metropolis with their home being constructed from advanced Kryptonian Technology. After this point, Jor-El established JorCorp to spread Kryptonian advancements to the inhabitants of the planet whilst his wife turned to spiritualism and created Raology that was based on Krypton's beliefs in Rao. These actions created resentment amongst a class of humans that were xenophobic and hated the actions of these "aliens" as well as their interventions on Earth. However, they kept to themselves as they were unable to do anything that harmed the El family which now included the twins Bru-El and Valora. This changed after several years on Earth when Kal-El was almost killed when a meteor impacted the Global Repeller Shield. The reason for this was because the meteor contained a unique element from Krypton known as Kryptonite that was harmful to the race of that world. This was witnessed by a member of Doomsday who revealed his findings to the rest of the cult who now saw that their foe was not invincible and that they had a weapon to use against them. They also staged a protest outside the first Raology Center in Metropolis where a large number of Doomsdayers denounced Lara for spreading the Kryptonian faith. Last Family of Krypton Eventually, the group decided to make a more active attack against the El family where they used Kryponite to leave Valora helpess. They kidnapped the young woman where they exposed her to a Green Kryptonite rock and left within a cage inside the globe on top of the Daily Planet. During a charity event, they threatened to kill her whilst transmitting their video feed from a satellite in order to prevent from being discovered. However, Kal-El as Superman used his abilities to break into the Doomsday headquarters where he captured one of their members and forced him to reveal where his sister was located. In the mean time, Jor-El with Lex Luthor tracked Valora down whereupon they freed her after removing the Kryponite piece. When Luthor re-engineered Bru-El and brainwashed him as a weapon against Jor-El, the El family believed that the attempt was made by members of Doomsday. Notes *The Doomsday Cult only features in the Elsewords universe of Last Family of Krypton and do not feature in the main DC continuity. *This group seems to be its reality's counterpart to the supervillain Doomsday and is frequently called by that name. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams